Inquisitor's Inquisition
by Commander DinoGecko
Summary: What happens if there isn't just one Inquisitor? What if they all come from different walks of life? Can they get along and face the challenges to come or will Thedas be left to burn because of disagreements among the races? Join Theo the city elf, Miko the Dalish, Jaq the traveler, Cale the rogue, Cali the circle mage, Domi of the Smith Caste and Rosita of Antiva.


"Wouldn't that be cool? It'd be cool right? I'm glad you agree." The young Dalish elf grinned, hands clasped behind her back as she skipped in through the double doors to the main room. The contrast between herself and the male beside her was almost hilarious. She appeared to be loving life while he wanted to end the civilization as they knew it. The Inquisitors who accompanied them through the Keep found it amusing to point it out to each other at least.

Stunning blue optics narrowed into a glare as Theo just trudged along beside the girl he'd been introduced to as Miko. He had no interest in her ramblings, in fact if it weren't for the eyes of the Inquisitors which brought them in, she'd most likely be dead already. "Ah good, the final arrivals have.. Well.. Arrived." A very handsome dwarf chortled, amused by his own wording.

"Varric you aren't funny." Cassandra droned out in bemusement, clearly tired of the dwarf.

"Oh go away, Cassandra, you're so boring." Varric teased, sighing over dramatically. The stories of those two had almost became legend which caused Miko to gasp so hard she could have imploded when she caught sight of them in the grand hall. Even among the Dalish they were well known.

The Dalish rushed forwards and bounced in front of Cassandra, "Oh! Oh! You're that Seeker! Is it true your family use to hunt dragons?" Before the warrior could answer she'd moved over to Varric, beaming away at him. "Did you actually find a rock wraith in the deep roads and blow it up? That's so cool!"

"Well... Hawke blew it up. I just helped. A lot.. Never mind, actually, it was all me. ." Varric smiled at her enthusiasm, managing to be just that bit quicker at responding than the Seeker had. Admittedly he was a little shocked that the elf knew about his adventure, he was known as an amazing story teller but he had no idea his tales would reach the Dalish. From his travels with Daisy they didn't seem to be all that interested in the affairs of humans and dwarves.

"That's not how I remember the story." Cassandra smirked, eyebrow quirking upwards.

Varric shifted in his seat to lean forward and take the goblet of ale which lay before him on the table. "Now now, Seeker. That's how we first met.. You not remembering the correct story. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Thankfully you aren't me." She retorted. "Besides _you_ were the one who told me that story. My memory is adequate."

Theo tsked at the group before him. He had been told that the Inquisition was a great order not a place for fools to gather and gossip. When it came to Theo he wasn't the happiest of elves and it was no wonder as he'd grown up in the Val Royeaux Alienage. It was cramped, dirty and in his opinion a breeding ground of trash. Although he was elven, he felt no kinship to other elves, nor did he see himself as anything but elven. Theo simply hated the world, which became evident in his scoff. "Y'know you remind me of someone." Varric narrowed his eyes at the elf, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Another broody elf."

"I'm not broody." Theo retorted, almost growling at the merchant prince in response.

Varric chuckled, highly interested by his words. "He would have said that with that exact scowl. Smile a little, try being happy, it's easier than you might think."

"This isn't the time for smiling, Varric. Lest you forget why we're here." Cassandra interrupted, a frown set on her features.

Varric went to respond with one of his charmingly witty comments but a loud crashing noise and the sound of yelling alerted the group to one of the side rooms. Cassandra and Varric had tensed up, ready for a fight but the sight of the headstrong Cali storming through the doors eased their fears and they both relaxed instantly. Like Miko and Theo, Cali was another recruit. Cali was quite the stunning elf, she had sparkling emerald eyes and luscious long blonde hair that she'd tied into a side braid to keep out the way of her spells. Even with the wrinkled brow she still managed to look beautiful, but she was clearly upset with someone as she had began to mumble to herself in anger. "You alright there, Angel?" Varric piped up as he set Bianca to one side.

"Of course I'm not alright!" Cali snapped, arms crossing huffily across her chest. "Why you brought that sleazy, good for nothing prick with the prince syndrome is beyond me!"

Miko tilted her head at this girl, "There's a human lord here?"

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, idiot, it just means he's a narcissistic dick."

"So... Another you?" Miko mumbled, happy expression falling from her face immediately. Despite her ditzy exterior she wasn't quite as air-headed as she let people believe. In fact in the short trip here with the Inquisitors she'd managed to suss the city elf out and she'd concluded that she didn't like him one bit.

Theo shot a glare to the Dalish, fire raging up within him. How dare she speak to him like that, he had half a mind to slay her where she stood. Already he hated everything about this elf and all it took was one introduction. "You little.."

"Have.. Have we met?" Cali cut in, gaze focused on Miko. She seemed enthralled by the little elf before her. So much so it would appear she'd fell in love but in reality she seemed so familiar too her. The circle mage just couldn't quite place where she knew her from.

"They do look alike." Cassandra mumbled to herself from her position against the wall. "By chance are you related?"

"Not possible." Cali blinked, head tilting as Miko stared back at her with the same bewildered look. "I grew up in the Circle Tower. I know not who she is."

"Which tower?" Miko asked, suddenly brightening up as it had piqued her interest.

"Ferelden.." Cali frowned, unsure why it mattered what circle she was from.

"My clan was based in- Well my original clan was based in Ferelden." Miko had already figured out who this woman was as her clan had often told her stories of the little girl who'd been taken away by Templars. The little girl who had been two years older than her and came from the same womb. "I think I know why I seem familiar to you but the news won't be easy to take."

Cali covered her mouth in a gasp when it clicked in her mind. She'd been told when she turned 15 by one of the Templar's who had brought her to the tower that she had been part of a Dalish clan when they found her. Of course at the time she dismissed such things and stubbornly shoved the Templar's kindness back in his face for why would he tell her of his family and origins when she had no hope to return, if not to toy with her? However now his words seemed to hold some meaning. Cali was a smart woman so she didn't jump to conclusions. "I... Believe I know also. However I'm sceptical. What are the chances we'd be reunited here?"

Miko held up her hand, a flame sparking into existence around it and she grinned lopsidedly at the woman. "What are the chances we'd both be mages? There's only one way to tell... What was your mothers name? Mine was Revas, Keeper of my clan. Well... The first clan..."

"Maker!" Cali gasped once more, eyes widening. Revas had been the name of her mother. That was no coincidence. "You... We're.." Emotion began to overwhelm her as tears stung at her eyes and she was quick to embrace the girl. Her sister. She had a sister. She could scarcely believe it."I always had a nagging feeling... If I knew you had been born I'd.. I'd have searched for you!"

Miko blinked stupidly, unsure how to react to such emotions. Cautiously she hugged her back, having been use to being moved about from clan to clan so much she had no time to develop any real bonds or friendships. Now that it had been confirmed and she felt her sisters warmth, she dared to close her eyes and tighten her arms about her. "It's alright.. I didn't know about you until I was 18." When Cali released her from the hug to cup her face to get a better look at her she continued. "I searched for you for awhile..I went to the Circle Tower but it was in shambles."

"Yes we had a revolt.. You searched for me? Oh Maker I wish I'd known! I'm so sorry, sweetie!" Cali informed her then fretted, "Come, we have much to discuss. A lot to catch up on.. 22 years of it to be exact.. Please.. " With that the two left, leaving Theo standing there with a blank face. An unplanned family reunion? Mages? He prayed to the Maker to give him the strength not to kill everyone in this organisation. As of yet they hadn't impressed him.

Varric and Cassandra went back to discussing things that held no interest for the elf so Theo went on a wander. It was wise to scope out surroundings when entering a new place. So far he'd spotted three structural weaknesses that enemies could exploit which turned his already bad mood fouler. "We're expected to live here? Ugh."

"Not up to your standard? Didn't realize we'd be having royalty farting about." Came a voice from behind the city elf.

Theo's eyes widened a little as it was rare for people to be able to sneak up on him. He looked behind him to size up the owner of the voice only to find yet another elf, except this one seemed to be indifferent to everything around him. He gave him the once over and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the slob who'd sprawled himself over some crates, obviously having been sleeping on them like a common animal. "And I didn't realize this was an Alienage. Someone clearly has an elf fetish here... We're infesting this... Ugh, I can't even call it a Keep." He'd scowl as he flicked his eyes around, judging the Keep even more.

"Well you've got a point there." The mysterious boy admitted, soon letting his body go limp to slide off the crates to stand beside the new arrival. Despite how unattractive and sluggish his movements had been when he landed he was almost graceful somehow. "Personally I think they're turning us into their own personal army."

"Highly unlikely. Elves and Humans have terrible relations and if they were to recruit only elves for an army it's undoubted that the People would bow in submission to it. In fact it would cause a war as it would be enforced labour on the humans part. If they were to make an army out of anyone.. I'd go for the dwarves. They're hardier and greedier." Theo droned out matter of factly.

"I was joking, mate." The lazy elf muttered, giving the man the once over. He clearly wasn't the joking type.

"I don't joke." Theo glared, brows furrowing.

"No shit." The boy proceeded to press his index finger to the mans forehead, pushing at the wrinkle on his forehead. "You're face will stay like that if you aren't careful."

"Jaq! Jaq! Jaq!" Came the yells of an adorable dwarven girl who was running full pelt down the hall towards Theo's new companion. The girl slid to a hault in front of Jaq and grasped onto his arm, tugging at it. "You need to sort it! Cale's at Cali again and I think she's about to turn him into a toad!"

"Good." Jaq commented, expression blank. Jaq obviously held no interest for this Cale boy or Cali for that matter. In fact Jaq didn't really care about anything, which wasn't an exaggeration, he was genuinely that apathetic which came as a major shock to Theo.

The little ginger gasped and shook her head, pursing her lips. "You're always so stubborn! I know deep down you like us all.. Please, you seem to be the only one who can deal with Cale.."

"That's because I don't conform to the feminine attributes he desires." Jaq droned out, unphased by the freckled dwarves attempts to persuade him.

"I don't even think he's aware you're female..." Grey optics dropped, focusing on the tiled flooring as she expected this to insult her friend. Jaq, though, showed interest. Something that somewhat terrified the woman. When Jaq smirked it was always a sign she'd came up with a plot of some kind which was never good.

"Domi... You're a little genius. No pun intended because you're a dwarf.. You've just gave me an amazing idea." Jaq snickered, having thought up at least five different schemes against Cale in the time it took her to crack a smile.

Theo watched the two females interact with mild intrigue, he recognised the smirk on Jaq's face. It was a scheming smirk, the type of smirk he was all too familiar with. He had admittedly been a little surprised to discover Jaq's gender. Even with his keen eyes he hadn't noticed her feminine features, frankly he saw that as a weakness on his part. He never interjected or made his presence known while the two conversed as he didn't find it necessary but it didn't take long for the red headed dwarf to notice him. "By the Stone, I'm terribly sorry! How rude of me not to introduce myself to you first, I didn't even notice... Domi Cadash, previously of House Cadash and you are?" Domi smiled sweetly, hand extending to the elf.

"Don't bother, Babydoll. Chuckles here wouldn't know manners if it bit him on the hairless ass of his. He's a black souled broody man who hates the world." Varric teased as he walked by, heading to get more ale from the kitchen area. Domi jumped at the sound of Varric's voice and the feeling of him nudging her with his elbow in passing. She fidgeted nervously with the bottom of her tunic and averted her gaze from the male, cheeks tinting a bright pink hue. It was no secret that she was taken with him as she was hardly subtle about it but every time she saw him she felt like she was about to turn to jelly. Her legs got all wobbly with just one glance and she could never bring herself to speak to him, lest she forget how to breathe again. All the while Theo death glared after the very dwarf that held Domi's affections, being unappreciative of his comments. Although he lacked in the ability to sugar coat things and fake smiles, he had manners. Just when it suited him.

Jaq locked her eyes on the blushing dwarf and shook her head, placing a hand on her shoulder when Varric rounded the corner and vanished out of sight and hearing range. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually, _Babydoll_."

"I.. I.. I.. I've tried!" Domi near enough squeaked. In defeat she dropped to a crouch and covered her face, trying to hide the fact she was now bright red. The tone in which Jaq used to copy Varric's little pet name for her was almost insulting to the 28 year old though so once the butterflies subsided she stood and placed her hand on her hips, "Just what was that tone?" She asked sternly, eyes narrowing. "Why say it like that, hm?"

Jaq laughed at the switch in her and shook her head, "Hey at least you got a cute one. He calls me Joker. I feel like I should be an infamous criminal or something."

"That's because all you do is joke and pull pranks." Domi sighed.

"You forgot sleep. I also love to sleep." Jaq grinned, giving the dwarf a wink.

"Ancestors I know. You sleep like you've never slept before! How do you even manage that?" Domi frowned. "It's unhealthy for you."

"Sorry mother." Jaq teased. "It's just a talent, I guess."

Theo glanced between the two, a sense of awkwardness washing over him. Normally he'd just walk away and do his own thing but he'd been somewhat included in the conversation when the dwarf introduced herself so now he felt like he had to stay out of social normalities. However he had nothing to add. So he just stood there silently. Domi spotted the mans awkwardness and she smiled sweetly up at him, "I don't believe I managed to get your name, ser."

"Theo." He responded by placing a fist to his chest and bowing ever so slightly. This dwarf was the only one to introduce herself in a gracious manner, the only one he'd met thus far to be polite so of course he'd respond the same way.

"Oh what an interesting name! Jaq, isn't it interesting?" Domi beamed.

Jaq pulled a face and gave a shrug. "It's a name. Anyway didn't you want me to do something?"

"Goodness! I forgot! That's right, Cale. He's getting out of hand again. Can you talk him down?" The red head asked, pouting.

Jaq seemed unphased by the cuteness that radiated from the dwarf but eventually she let out the most horrid of groans and began trudging down the hallway. "Maker, fine. Stop pouting it's weird. I'll go talk to the ass."

Domi smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, "You're so kind, Jaq, thank you!" She went to skip after the tomboy but Theo was still standing there, it would have been rude just to leave him. "You're welcome to come along if you want, Theo. After all we're going to be working together, why not meet your comrades?"

Theo didn't agree with the dwarves perspective on the bonds and friendships between them that she clearly hoped would form, though she had a point of getting to know the people he was working with. He wouldn't run into battle with someone he didn't know watching his back. "Very well." He nodded and gestured for the dwarf to lead the way, when she began skipping after the tomboy, he began wondering how he ended up in all this in the first place. When they finally stopped walking they had entered a room, and for an Orlesian Keep, it was decorated way too fancily for an elf born within an Alienage such as Theo. Grand though it may be with it's giant twelve seater marble table with chairs to match and it's countless bookshelves plastered around the walls of the second floor. On the floor he was on it looked more like a trophy room than a study which was what it was supposed to be. But then he couldn't quite work out the nature of the room as it had strange art pieces dotted about and tacky portraits of people no one in the room even knew decorating the brightly painted walls. "I thought this was a Keep not a fancy show room." Theo glowered, he could fit half his Alienage in this keep.

"Well it's Orlesian, mate. What do you expect?" A rather stunning red headed girl piped up from her spot on the table. It wasn't Domi, that was for sure and for once it was a human instead of an elf. "I wouldn't complain if I were you, chances are if we sold all this stuff we'd be living like kings and queens." Unlike Domi who's hair was orange, her hair was actually red. She clearly hadn't been born with it, no she was naturally a brunette but had came across some Orlesian dyes and tinted her hair a blood red.

"There she goes with the money again." A man chuckled, the first male recruit Theo had encountered in fact, he was a human like the girl he was leering at. "Is that all you think about, Knives? Tsk tsk." He smirked.

"Coming from the cutpurse." Knives retorted with a smirk to match the brunette's. "Coin is what separates us, Cale. Not race or whether or not you're a saint.. The more money you have, the higher in the food chain you are and if I'm honest I'd rather be pretty damn high up there."

"You have such a grim look on the world, Knives." Domi frowned as she played with the ends of her ginger locks.

"It ain't grim, sugar. It's realism." Knives smiled towards the dwarf. "Just ask Varric, he agrees with me on this."

"Remarkable." Theo uttered under his breath with an eye roll. The assortment of misfits gathered within the study was ridiculous to the male. They'd never win battles with this lot.

Cale stood and ventured over to the city elf, dark chocolate eyes sizing him up as he circled him. The tanned rogue grinned and crossed his arms over his chest when he came to a stop in front of him, "Name's Cale, you must be that warrior guy that beauty Cass-something was on about. What was it again? Neon?"

"Theo." Jaq scowled and kicked the man on the back of the knees which sent the human to the floor in an instant.

"Woah! Hey! There is no need for that you little-" Cale yelled, eyes set in a glare towards the elf.

Jaq smacked the back of Cale's head, instantly shutting him up. It was clear she had no tolerance for this man. "And that Cass-something is a skilled warrior worthy of your respect not your bloody lust you crap filled bastard. Her name is Cassandra Pentaghast and she's accomplished more than you could possibly do in your lifetime."

"Jeez, didn't realize she was your girlfriend." Cale groaned when he stood, rubbing at the back of his head where he had been struck. He wasn't angered by Jaq's violence as they had been the first to arrive together. He'd been the one to travel with Jaq to the Keep and they seem to have formed an odd friendship during the journey. When it came to banter, this was how they acted and guaranteed if he did something to annoy the others, they'd send Jaq to sort him out.

"She isn't." Jaq shot, "Don't make me kick you again. And what's this about you irritated Cali again?"

Cale pulled a face and dropped his shoulders, "Who told you? Bah! Like I need to even ask. Domi!" The boy shot over his shoulder to the smiling innocently dwarf. "Hey she took what I said out of context, it's not my fault."

"You're a menace!" Jaq sighed. "You were harassing her again weren't you? Do you even know how to keep it in your pants?"

"I know fine well how to keep it in my pants, I was just complimenting the girl as any gentleman should. I thought she should know of her own beauty, is that a crime? I was being charming. She took it the wrong way. What do you want from me, Jaq?" Cale argued. When it came to women he couldn't resist complimenting them, it was what he was brought up to do. If there was a lady in front of him he was to be as charming as they came. Plus he had somewhat of an Antivan nature about him. Despite being brought up in Orlais, his father was Antivan and his mother had him in his home country then shortly after they moved to his mothers estate in Val Royeaux so it was no wonder he chased every skirt.

Jaq shook her head and ran a hand through her short brown bangs. "Just... Don't piss off the mages, yeah? Last thing we need is you making them angry."

"Fine." Cale scowled, arms crossing over his chest again.

Theo quirked a brow at the two, having been in the middle of the entire thing. This place had a thing for chatting or arguing over him. "For someone who supposedly cares about little to nothing, Jaq, you seem to be the one dealing with all the problems."

"Cale isn't that much of a problem." Jaq shrugged. "He just gets a bit.. Restless and stirs crap from time to time."

Domi bounced over to the trio and hugged herself onto Jaq's arm, grinning at her proudly. "Plus Jaq here has a way with dealing with rumbustious boys such as Cale. Right, Cale?"

"I'm still standing right here, y'know." Cale frowned, throwing a glare to Jaq. "No, Domi. He doesn't."

"She, Cale." Domi corrected.

Cale gave Jaq the once over and laughed, patting at Domi's head in a patronizing manner. "No, no, little one. It's a he."

"I'll thump you one, you arrogant shit." Jaq glowered.

"Go for it, tough guy." Cale countered. Of course he knew Jaq was female, he was like an eagle with that stuff, but upon their journey to the Keep he'd noticed how uncomfortable she got when he tried to treat her like he would any lady. So he refused to see her as such.

"My, my, such heat." An Antivan accent purred out, a dark haired beauty entering the room. Her name was Rosita and she was a human like Cale and Knives. She fluttered her eyelashes and pursed her lips playfully, almost teasingly at the fellow Antivan who didn't even seem to give her a second glance. And why would Cale? They'd already spent the night together and agreed it was a one time fling. But Rosita was a flirt apparently, much to Theo's irritation. "There might be some sexual tension there."

"Ew." Jaq gagged, having to hold a hand over her mouth to hold back the baby sick that rose up within her. Cale was attractive she'd admit, for a human he was very easy on the eyes and personality wise once she got past the perverted side he was actually tolerable. In fact he was a nice guy. But when it came to romance Jaq was just as apathetic as she was with everything else. It was all too much effort and for her to care for someone like Cale in a sexual manner? It was impossible to even imagine. As a friend he did quite nicely, but anything else felt disgustingly wrong. Plus the effort that would entail tired her out just thinking of it.

Cale chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly it. I want Jaq. That's why we argue. It has nothing to do with the fact we spent days travelling here together and are sick at the very sight of one another."

Knives finally piped up again, a silver candlestick in hand as she had been evaluating the price she'd get for it when the conversation took her interest. "Yes, I agree with Cale. I travelled here with Cali and if I get one more morality lecture from her I'm going to rip her head off. It's just good old fashioned hatred."

"Well I don't hate the elf." Cale defended. "But I don't want to fuck her- him. Sorry." He cast a glance to Jaq who didn't even look phased this time around and eased up, glad he hadn't caused her some offence. He'd guessed it a touchy subject.

Rosita shook her head and sat on the table, crossing one leg over the other in one graceful sweep. "I know, I just find it funny how you only listen to him. Given the way you two carry on, it looks like you hate one another.. Yet you listen to the elf regardless."

"He's violent." Cale shrugged, earning him a punch to the ribs from the boyish elf which ultimately proved his point. The man smirked and winced dramatically, sniffling for added effect. "And he beats me, oh the horror! The pain! If I don't listen to him he gets terribly angry at me."

"So help me I will ram this dagger up your ass." Jaq grumbled making the warrior, Theo, beside her smirk. It seemed there was one person here the city elf could speak to and not wish to lacerate.


End file.
